Tested
by PurpleHeroBanjo
Summary: After solving a case, conan gets a few ideas involving the antidote. Will it work, or will it be a temporary hope?
1. Chapter 1

It was a stormy day over the town, the late night moon dangling over the sky, like it was being dangled by the end of a fishing rod atop the clouds. At one home in particular was a young boy lying on the couch in his pajamas. He had dark brown hair that stopped right above his light blue eyes, dangling over his pair of glasses. He was Conan Edogawa, or at least that was his pseudonym for now, ever since he had been poisoned a long time back. He used to be a teenage detective known as Kudo Shinichi. The poison however had failed to kill him, and it instead shrunk his age. He spent every day getting a bit more saddened, realizing he was still as short as ever.

"Conan-kun… you're still up?" he suddenly heard, sitting up to see a girl with long hair and blue eyes approaching. She didn't look too happy, though. She was his practical guardian, Ran Mouri, a strong girl he had grown up with as shinichi and one of his best friends one of the main reasons. Every day he got out of his saddened mood because of her. The thought of being back to normal around her instead of being seen as a child drove his motives a lot. She seemed annoyed to see the young boy awake this late, the clock striking 1am to prove it. "Oh… I'm sorry, Ran-neechan. I couldn't sleep," he spoke. In reality, he didn't want to go to sleep, having his mind more lost on cases that were requested for him to solve from other classmates at school. He couldn't deny most of them. He had already theorized plausible ways to solve them.

Before Ran could speak, the sound of a phone ringing could be heard. She was wondering who could be calling so early in the morning, but she knew it could be a potential client for her father. She picked up the phone. "Hello. Mouri Detective Agency," she answered, Conan just sitting nearby, his interest more gained on the sudden caller. "…what? …I see… okay," she hung up, writing something down on a piece of paper as a reminder for the morning. "Who was it?" Conan asked. "It was Inspector Megure. There has been an incident. He wants dad to come check it out first thing in the morning," she described what it was before approaching the television and turning it off.

"Go back to bed, Conan-kun. You need to sleep," she insisted. It wasn't the first time she had caught him awake like that. In fact, she had caught him up a lot since the past week. Even if he got good grades constantly, it didn't make her feel any better when he showed a lack of energy. She was just hoping he would sleep in since it was going to be a Sunday. Conan nodded, getting up and heading to bed, wondering just what kind of 'incident' the inspector meant. His mind became more focused on that.

In ten o'clock in the morning, a slightly older man, looking to be in his late thirties, with short black hair, was putting on a suit while putting on his tie in a hurry. He was Kogoro Mouri, the father of Ran, a detective known as the Sleeping Kogoro for solving crimes in his sleep, but he was oblivious to the truth behind his deducing skills. Conan was entering the living room, wearing glasses, a blue vest red bow tie and a pair of sneakers. "Are you okay, Uncle Kogoro?" Conan asked the private investigator who just gave a begrudged greeting. "Yeah, brat. Just in a hurry," he responded, not that fond of the young boy, having labelled him a freeloader many times, even though his daughter saw Conan as a great, lucky helper since business improved drastically.

Conan knew this was over what Inspector Megure called about last night. With Ran being off at karate practice, he wanted to accompany him to find out what was going on. He decided putting on his childish act a bit more would help. "Uncle, can I come with you? Please?" he requested. Kogoro just took a sip of his coffee. "No way. I don't need a brat like you getting in the way. Just play with Ran," he refused while adjusting his tie, having trouble getting it on right. "She won't be back for a while…" Conan pretended to whine. "Then go play with your friends. Or go do something in town! I don't care!" he retorted while beginning to put on his shoes, though while he did it, Conan fixed his tie for him, trying to get on his good side a little more this morning. "They all have plans, and I have no allowance left to do anything," he somewhat lied, having not spent much of his money, having not had much use for the cash. He was kind of saving up if needed and his friends were free as ever. Kogoro looked annoyed, knowing also that his daughter would be mad at him if he ignored the young boy's request.

"Just promise you'll stay out of the way, brat," he finally gave in, doubting it will take long anyway. He just planned to go see what the inspector wanted and then head straight home to spend the rest of the day drinking. Once he finally got ready, the two headed outside. Conan had a grin on him, glad to know he had succeeded in his persuasions, watching Kogoro wave down a taxi that stopped along the way. Once inside, he just put on his seat belt. "Where are we going anyway, uncle?" Conan curiously asked. "An apartment complex about fifteen miles from here. Now be quiet," Kogoro swiftly added his demand to his response. Conan didn't mind obliging to go into his thoughts. "Inspector Megure calling him over… either someone he knows was in an accident… or he wants an opinion on a possible case," he thought to himself, staring out the window idly. The dark skies were not much clearer than they were last night, but at least the heavy rain had stopped.

**Authors note: This is my first attempt at a detective conan fic, I do not know whether to continue it or not. Hope you enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take long for Kogoro and Conan to arrive to their destination. The taxi stopped and let them out. Conan recognized the area. He used to walk past it a lot, yet it was just a big apartment complex with multiple floors by a few shops. There was a police car parked nearby as well. He assumed Inspector Megure took it. "One more warning. Stay out of my way," Kogoro forewarned. "Yes, uncle Kogoro," he agreed, just following him inside, keeping quiet. The entrance was pretty much empty, the elevator conveniently waiting for them as soon as they entered. The detective hit the button to the seventh floor, just letting the elevator lift them up to that floor, but the elevator came to a halt on the second floor, and they watched the doors open. They saw a man in an orange coat that had a police badge on the front of it, and a moustache. The seemed overweight for his age, too.

"Ah, Mouri-kun! Perfect timing," Inspector Megure greeted. He gave a small wave to Conan though. The young boy just kept a smile and waved back, wanting to just be quiet to hear what was going on as the inspector got on the elevator with them. "What's going on, Megure?" Kogoro asked, his curiosity being captured over why they tried to get a hold of him last night. "It's not looking good. I was getting a statement, but it's looking like accidental drowning," he explained. This did surprise Conan. There wasn't a fountain or pool of any form in the apartment. They all were aware of that. "Accidental drowning?" he repeated, the overweight officer nodding. "Yes. A mother and her six-month-old son. The mother has a seizure disorder, you see, and her husband was drinking with his friend earlier that night as well. That's why I was trying to get a hold of you, Mouri-kun," he finished explaining the current situation. He just wanted Kogoro's opinion on this matter to completely rule out other possibilities.

"So they both are dead?" Conan asked, the inspector shaking his head. "No. The son's in intensive care, luckily. He was lying on the mother's body on the tub when the husband called 911. The odd thing is he didn't get them out himself," Megure added. That was the main thing that made him suspicious. The husband didn't even make any form of attempt to get his son or wife out of the tub. Hearing this, Conan just let the two continue talking to each other. He held his chin, staring at the elevator floor. "He might have panicked and presumed the worst… or he was so intoxicated, he wasn't even sure if it was real," he began thinking to himself. Once the elevator stopped, the trio exited it and began to enter the hallway. There wasn't anything special in the apartment complex, so far. The lack of colours or carpet did make it feel kind of emptier, even though a few plants were around and well taken care of.

They arrived to a room that read 7G on the door, Kogoro keeping an eye on the boy who was lost in his thoughts to make sure he didn't mess with any plausible evidence. Megure opened the door. Inside, the apartment complex was nicely made, decorated with more cultural style in mind. As they entered, they saw a man with brown hair sitting on the couch. He had a small nose and looked more on the short side. "Welcome back, Inspector Megure… oh, you brought guests?" he welcomed them, looking depressed. Conan assumed this was the husband Megure had just mentioned. "Kogoro-mouri, and you must be the husband?" he introduced himself. "Yes. That is me. Did you receive news about my son's condition?" he had some odd glimmer of hope in his eyes. Megure shook his head. "Sorry, we haven't… Kogoro-kun, this is Ryoko," he said.

Conan just snapped out of his thought process to focus on the start of the interrogation. He was glad at least the subpar detective could use his minor sleuthing skills to query the suspect. Conan planned on listening. "So last night, you were downstairs drinking with your friend to celebrate him becoming proposed. Inspector Megure confirmed this," Kogoro began. "Yes, that's right. I was nearly asleep when I got back to the apartment I heard weird noises and I just found them in the bathtub," Ryoko retold the horrific discovery of his wife and child, practically dead. He still came off as emotionally devastated. "I think she forgot to take her medicine. It's happened before, but I didn't think it'd get this bad…" he sighed finishing the explanation.

Conan let them talk, presuming talking to his friend downstairs was the reason why the inspector was there. He scratched his head while wandering off, finding himself in the hallway. There were three doors, and he could see one that had been closed. The other two were the rooms where the married couple slept while the other room was a nursery. He entered the bathroom, where everything looked mostly clean which was odd. He ran his hand across the bath tub rim. It was dry, too. He just made his way over to the medicine cabinet. He had to stand on top of a small chair to reach it though. Viewing inside, he saw nothing out of the ordinary until he found what he was looking for, which was a bottle of pills that were round and white in size. A few of the pills looked smaller, though. "This is going to be an easy case," he muttered with a smirk. Solving cases mysteries and detective work made him happy. It made him feel great when he had the picture of the pieces together.

Conan took out one of the pills, feeling the texture of it. "Candy? …so that's how he did it," he chuckled before suddenly being lifted off the ground. "Dang it! I told you not to go snooping around!" Kogoro shouted, already having noticed Conan going missing a few minutes ago, though before he responded, Conan hit a button on his watch which made it fire a needle that hit Kogoro in the wrist. "What the- aaaah…" he fell over, having been rendered unconscious almost instantly by the needle. He adjusted him to look like he was sitting against the wall. Conan pulled out a round object and stuck it to the back of Kogoro's suit. "Sorry, but I need to use you again," he apologized to the sleeping man before he went into the other room. The young detective pulled his bow tie off. A set of dials could be seen. It was his Voice-Changing Modulator Bowtie, which when used, he could make himself sound like others, right now he set it to sound like Kogoro himself and talk through the mic that was left on his back.

"Inspector! Get in here!" Conan called through the microphone. The inspector and Ryoko ran into the bathroom. "Mouri-kun, what is it? What's going on?" he asked. "Sorry, mister inspector, but I have to break the news that this was not a woman that just forgot to take her meds…" Conan began the voice translator, doing its work quite easily. "What are you talking about?! My wife would never try to kill herself and my son!" Ryoko got instantly angry at some accusation. Megure understood the now single father getting angry at the suggestion of his wife killing herself on purpose. "I don't doubt you on that. Though I do doubt the fact that a few of the pills in her seizure medication might have tricked her into drowning," he begun the explanation. The man got increasingly angry.

"I don't know why, but the fact you went drinking last night to create an alibi since you don't appear to be an alcoholic. Once you came back from your friends last night, you put candy that looked similar in her pill bottle, and found her long drowned, so you threw your son into the tub next and called emergency services, hoping they'd be too late. Your fingerprints are most likely on the fake pills," the deduction continued, Megure turning his glare to Ryoko who looked to be somewhat defeated. Ryoko let out a sigh. "Heh… wow. You got me…" he gave in, aware he had been caught red-handed. Megure just shook his head, glad Kogoro had handled the mystery. At least what he assumed, anyway.

Conan was nearby, hearing the sounds of the door opening, and a recently handcuffed man to be taken out. He stepped back into the bathroom to try and wake Kogoro, though something crossed his mind. "Medicine… maybe a high volume?" he began to think with a case solved. He knew his day was going to be clearer to look into his sudden idea.


End file.
